


Rulebreaker

by jeien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Innuendo, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Viktor learns about the Pocky Game and wants to play with Yuuri. Yuri is done with these adults.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I caved. I really did.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

Viktor tries to grace Yuri with an answer, but only manages to nearly choke on the dozen chocolate biscuit sticks in his mouth. Yuri’s brows only furrow closer together with disgust. “On second thought, don’t answer that. I don’t think I want to know.”

Yuuri chooses this moment to enter the room with a tray of three tea cups and chokes in Viktor’s stead at the sight. “What the—?! Viktor, what are you doing?! Spit it out!” He all but drops the tray onto the low table as he rushes towards his coach with flailing arms. It could’ve worked as a comedy routine—Yuuri fretting wildly with the ferocity of a headless chicken while Viktor eagerly tried to push the bundle of biscuit sticks against Yuuri’s face. _Actually, no_ , Yuri thinks, _this is disturbing as all hell_.

They eventually get the sticks out of Viktor’s mouth without any further incident. Viktor adjusts his jaw and immediately transitions into his signature pout. “Yuuri, you were supposed to play with me.”

“P-Play?”

“Gross,” Yuri comments, getting up and sliding the door open. “Keep me out of your weird foreplay.”

“The Pocky Game, Yuuri!” Viktor says before Yuuri could get a word in. “Today is Pocky Day, no? We must celebrate before day’s end! You too, Yurio!”

The door slams shut.

“Viktor,” Yuuri says slowly. He was already feeling a headache coming on—one worse than the sharp throbbing during practice. How did Viktor find out about Pocky Day anyway? And how did he find out about the overly embarrassing game? _I might as well minimize the damage and humor him_. “Viktor, that’s not how the Pocky Game works. You’re supposed to only use one stick at a time.”

Viktor hummed a confused note, quirking his brow. “Oh? Show me how it’s done then.”

Yuuri stared.

“Pardon?”

“Show me how to do the Pocky Game properly,” Viktor says again. This time, his mouth curls into a wickedly sweet smile as he pulls out an unopened box of the treat from behind him. Damn this man.

He hesitantly accepts the box and pulls back the cardboard lid before opening one of the wrappers and plucking a sole stick of Pocky from the package. _Now’s really not the time to be self-conscious about this_ , Yuuri thinks. Viktor’s just doing this to tease. It’s no different from everything else he does. (He’s quick to ignore the fact that it’s also no different from all the other times Yuuri’s heart nearly failed him thinking about how things could escalate.) The quicker he gets this over with, the sooner he can try to get over the shame of it. He puts the chocolate end of the Pocky in his mouth, cheeks blazing.

And Viktor just coos. “How cute, Yuuri! Now then, we eat from each end and whoever gets to the middle or pulls off before then loses, yes?” He sees Yuuri nod and his face get even redder. How adorable. “Well, let’s not waste any time! Let’s begin!”

Yuuri begins to nibble at his end. _Just take it slow_. He tells himself that it’s okay if Viktor wins. If he wins, then the game’s over and they could both go to—

What he doesn’t expect is for Viktor to take large strides in his bites and firmly press their lips together. His mind blanks. By the time he returns to his senses, Viktor’s cupping the back of his head with his other hand at his hip and they’re both falling back onto the floor cushions. Viktor pulls back to swallow his bites of Pocky and licks his lips.

“Did I win?”

Yuuri swallows hard and croaks out, “That’s… against the rules.”

He hears the breathless laugh that sends a dangerous shiver down his spine. It’s then Yuuri realizes that he’s probably not going to be relieved from this game for a while. “This game has too many rules. Let’s go right to the exciting parts.”

“But… what about the Pocky?”

Viktor’s wicked smile returns as he leans closer, their lips just barely touching. He says, with a low voice, “I’m sure we can find _better_ uses for it, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: 
> 
> Yuri thanks his lucky stars he left, but dammit if he doesn't act like a little shit the next morning when he comes into practice with only two hours to sleep. Damn that playboy Viktor and damn that Japanese Yuuri with his godforsaken _stamina_.


End file.
